


Full Bed - Empty Heart

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Full Bed - Empty Heart

Elijah resettled himself onto his pillow, gently nudging Pam’s arm from across his chest. His bed was rarely empty now. Hadn’t been for a long time. ’Not like the old days,’ Elijah thought. He sighed, easing himself out of bed without waking his partner, and headed toward the kitchen, craving the warmth of coffee in his stomach.

In the old days, in the ‘Lord of the Rings’ days, his bed had often been empty. He’d been in love then; deeply in love. But the one who had filled his heart was not often able to fill his bed.

Sean had tried with every ounce of his strength. But even that considerable force was unable to cope with the guilt-wracked anguish of trying to find a balance between his marriage and the one great love of his life. Finally they had decided that even the most deathless love sometimes faced obstacles too great to be borne. They had ended their affair… but their steadfast love for each other continued to burn within them as fervently it had from the day they’d met.

They saw each other now and then, but Sean’s iron resolve slipped only once. He had unexpectedly appeared at a party, and roughly dragged Elijah into an empty room. Not a word had been spoken, but the desperate passion of his kisses and the almost violent force of his embrace had left no doubt in Elijah’s mind about how Sean felt. Even from across a room Elijah could see it smoldering in the deep green fire of his eyes. The longing. The unquenchable longing.

Now Elijah sat, alone, at his kitchen table in the early morning light sipping his coffee. Yes, his bed was rarely empty now. He only wished that he could say the same of his heart.


End file.
